


A 'Once In a Lifetime' weekend

by Sophiablue90



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Smut, anxieties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Frederick Chilton fic so hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frederick Chilton fic so hope you'll enjoy!

Frederick boarded the plane and took his seat in first class. He eyed up the air stewardess as she poured him a glass of prosecco. He tilted his seat back and closed his eyes, sinking his head into the soft duck feather cushion. He sighed with contentness - this is what life is about. He was flying to New York to speak at the American Board of Psychiatrists Annual Meeting. It was a weekend event, packed full of speakers, conferences and dinners. Frederick was scheduled to give a talk for his book 'Hannibal the Cannibal' on Sunday night. He planned to review his speech during the flight so he could spend tonight mingling with fellow members of the Board at the cocktail party. It would also give him the chance to polish off his arguments in case he was confronted by any skeptics at the party. He always came prepared.

The entire event was held at The First, a fabulous 5 star hotel in upper Manhattan with the members booking out all the rooms until Monday morning. This weekend he had 3 goals – make new contacts, sell more books, and annihilate his critics. He heard the engines revving and the plane starting to taxi onto the runway. He leaned back into the seat, also hoping to get some rest during the flight. He rubbed his face, feeling the raised circle of skin on his left cheek. Flashbacks of feeling the bullet hitting his face, tumbling sideways on his chair in front of Dr Alana Bloom, passing out from the pain suddenly passed through his mind. He swallowed deeply, feeling the metal plate in his mouth shift slightly. He felt brave for being out in public again, especially with Hannibal still on the run. And by God, he was going to let everyone else know.

The plane's engines trebled their power and it moved fast down the tarmac, getting enough momentum to begin lifting off the ground. Suddenly he felt a clammy hand clamp over his and nails dig into the tops of his fingers. He opened an eye and glanced at the hand, following up the arm attached until he saw the face of the person it belonged to. A petite blonde woman sitting in the seat to his left beside the window was scrunching her face and gripping intensely onto her seat. Her lips were sealed and her eyes were shut so tight, she couldn't see the judgmental look Frederick was now giving her. He abruptly slid his hand from under hers, letting her hand slam down on the hard plastic armrest. 

“Ow!” she exclaimed before realising Frederick was staring at her.

“You were sticking your nails in my hand” he sniffed, looking down his nose at her.

She smiled sheepishly, “Sorry. Nervous flier.”

“Mmm.” He looked around the first class section to see if there were any unoccupied seats together so he could be alone. Unfortunately the plane was full so he was stuck for the next hour and a half. He glanced back at the woman who was studying the scar on his face. He raised an eyebrow at her and she caught herself, facing forward again blushing. Frederick grinded his teeth out of anger and thought about giving her a piece of his mind. But he didn't. Fools can't be educated, he smirked to himself.

The plane had now reached its final ascent and levelled off. He heard a sigh of relief from the woman beside him. He rolled his eyes. Why didn't she just take a train, he thought. He shut his eyes again and relaxed his body, preparing for sleep to set in. Instead he gets a tap on the shoulder.

“I'm sorry to wake you, can I get out?” the woman beside him asks. 

“Are you one of those people that is in and out of their seats constantly during a flight? Because I am not moving everytime for you” he told her bluntly.

She was a little taken back. “No.....I just want to go to the bathroom.”

He huffed and shook his head as he unbuckled his belt and stood up. She kept her head down as she stepped out of the row facing him. Good he thought, she won't do this again. He caught a whiff of her perfume as she walked past him. English rose - very classy. Pity about her clothes though. As he was up, he decided to open the overhead cabinet and take out his briefcase. He sat back down and unlocked it, removing his iPad. He placed the case beside the seat in the aisle and swiped the screen aimlessly. He looked up at a 'ahem' and saw the woman had returned already. As he let her through, she accidentally kicked his case with her foot.

“Oh for God's sake are you that clumsy you can't walk in a straight line?!” Frederick felt extremely irritated at her. She was speechless and just muttered a lowly 'sorry' as she shuffled to her seat. He removed his suit jacket as he sat again for what he felt like the fourth time since he got on the plane. He was relieved when he saw the air hostess with the refreshments trolley. 

“Scotch on the rocks please.”

After Frederick got his drink, she turned to the woman beside him, who had turned quiet. “Anything for you ma'am?”

She asked politely, “Do you have anything for an upset stomach?”

Frederick scoffed as he tasted his drink, “Some people are SO dramatic.”

The air hostess ignored him and replied, “Maybe some tea or flat soda might help?”

“I'll try the soda.” 

The hostess passed her an open can and glass. “Just leave it open for a while and take small sips.” The woman smiled and thanked her sincerely. Frederick watched her lie back and shut her eyes. He took the opportunity to study her features – full lips, a small nose and silky tresses framing her face. He would class her as attractive if he was in the market. After his incidents he focused only on work, work and making Hannibal pay. He wouldn't mind dating but became reluctant after negative experiences in the past - and that was before his scars. What would the women say now?

The plane hit a spot of turbulence and the woman clutched the armrests again, knocking Frederick's elbow off in the process and making him spill his scotch. She didn't realise until the cabin stopped shaking and she opened her eyes to see him dabbing his trousers with a tissue while casting her an annoyed look.

“Would it make any difference if I apologise or not?”

“Save your breath.”

She sighed and lay slightly sideways in her seat. She pulled her hoodie over her chest and soon fell asleep. Frederick couldn't help but admire her peaceful face, the most calm he had seen her since they boarded the plane. He focused again on his tablet and brought up his speech, scanning through the paragraphs and changing the odd word or two. Every time he heard the woman sigh or moan, he found himself glancing back at her. He felt himself empathising with her. He knew what it was like to be in fear of something. But he survived, twice, and reinvented himself. A sense of guilt washed over him as he watched her and he decided to apologise for his brash behaviour when she woke.

She slept through the entire flight and Frederick actually had to shake her when the plane had landed. She still seemed groggy and pale. He guessed that she must have taken a sedative either before or during the flight. She sat still while he lifted his suitcase from the overhead cabin. He asked her if she had any luggage. She was surprised he was trying to help her. She shook her head, saying she had checked it into the hold. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before putting on her jumper. Frederick paused before he left and handed her a card. 

“I'm a psychiatrist. I think you need help with your anxieties about flying. Make an appointment when you're in Baltimore.”

She stared at him before putting it in her pocket. “Thanks.”

He gave her a small smile, “Take care.”

As he walked away, his chest puffed up a little. He felt good trying to help someone. Now on to the hotel to listen to idiots and drink himself silly.

 

Five hours later, Frederick had showered, changed and ordered room service before heading to the conference room downstairs. It was already full, with waiters floating between guests with trays of appetisers and flutes of champagne. He made his way to the bar and ordered his usual. He then felt a hand on his back.

“Frederick Chilton you sly dog, I didn't know you were coming!”

He spun round to meet an old friend, “Hello Edward how are you keeping?”

Dr Edward Mullen worked with Frederick for years before he became administrator of his hospital. He was a trustworthy friend and one of the few colleagues who stood by him when his book was released. 

“Very good. Practice is booming. Have you met my wife yet?”

Frederick had been asked to his wedding but couldn't. He was still recovering from the gunshot wound and in the middle of his series of surgeries. “No. Did you receive my present?”

“Ah the crystal glass, very beautiful Fred thank you. Here's her now, honey!” Ed beckoned his wife over. She seemed shy but pretty. She also thanked Frederick for the gift and sipped her wine as the men continued talking.

“How was your flight?”

“Brutal” Frederick muttered. “I had a nervous flier sitting beside me the whole flight. Very irritating.”

“Now now Fred, you should have asked her to come here, the first talk is from a psychiatrist that specialises in anxiety.” he laughed.

“I gave her my card to contact me for treatment.”

“Good of you Fred. Shall we make our way to our table?”

Frederick nodded and followed his lead. They sat at a round table with other psychiatrists that he knew from mingling in social circles. He made small chat with the man beside him as the lights on the stage brightened and a man stepped up to the podium.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 32rd American Board of Psychiatrists Annual Meeting!”

A round of applause at which Frederick rolled his eyes. What are we, he thought, monkeys? He smiled to himself at the analogy and took a sip of his drink.

“The first talk is from a lovely fellow psychiatrist who has treated clients with psychosis and sexual disorders. Her main speciality is anxieties which stems from a very personal experience. Child psychiatrists get ready to analyse her,”

A murmur of laughter. “Dr Emily Hanson.”

A figure emerged from the shadows of the curtains and shook hands with her introducer before replacing him on the podium. Frederick almost dropped his glass on the floor when he saw her. Blonde hair, thin lips and piercing blue eyes – the nervous flier from the plane! He missed the start of his speech, he felt his stomach turn and a wave of embarrassment come over him. He scanned the room, looking for a quick exit but the only way out was the main door. He pondered angrily how that could have passed fire safety regulations but scolded himself quickly, that's not important now Frederick!

“Are you alright old boy?”

A whisper from behind him. Edward had noticed the change in Frederick's demeanour. 

“Perfectly fine.” He decided to play cool and listen to her speech. Most likely he would never run into her.

“As you heard in the introduction, my speciality is treating anxieties. I was the sole survivor of a plane crash that took the lives of my parents and brother when I was five years old. Since then I have had an intense fear of flying. Even seeing a plane in the sky above me would set off an uncontrollable panic. Today was the first flight I have taken for thirty years..”

A second round of applause. Frederick groaned and looked at his watch, “Please let this be over soon so I can drink myself silly..” He looked around for a waiter.

“...Thank you. The passenger beside me..”

Frederick's neck almost snapped at the pace his head flew round to face the stage again. His face reddened at the thought of being named and shamed in front of all the people he was trying to reinvent himself to.

“..He didn't appreciate my nervousness or unsettled nature and I was surprised when he offered to help me with my fear. This speaks to the inherent need in people to understand, to counsel and to comfort..”

Frederick's heart slowed down from its rapid beating and sighed. At least she didn't mention me by name he thought. He looked up at her and swore he saw her wink and smile at him. Shit he exclaimed to himself, she's spotted me! She must have known who I was, was that why she was examining the scar he pondered. He became so lost in his analysis of the situation that he didn't realise that her talk was over and the audience were clapping. 

“Wasn't she wonderful Fred?” Edward patted him on the back as he placed a cigar in his mouth and searched his pockets for a match.

“This is a no smoking venue Edward” Frederick reminded him stiffly.

“I never saw you as a stickler for rules, boy” he guffawed. He left Frederick at the table and sauntered out to the lobby. Good riddence he muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

Frederick glanced up in the direction of the voice he instantly recognised. “Doctor.”

She smiled and sat down beside him, her English rose scent filling his nostrils. “Nice to see you again, Dr Frederick Chilton. Did you like my speech?”

“You never said you were a psychiatrist when I gave you my card..”

“I was still groggy from my medication.”

Frederick eyed up her critically. “Then you need to review the dosage.”

She laughed quietly. “You offered to help with my anxiety..”

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

“Do you instantly distrust people?”

“I think you know the answer to that, I'm sure you are aware of my 'history'.”

She nodded slightly. “I think we could help each other.”

“Help?” He smirked, “I don't need you.”

She cleared her throat, “You are impatient and snarky. You instantly suspect people, which in your case can't be blamed. You distance yourself from people on the pretense that you are better than them but secretly I believe you are afraid. Of rejection, judgement, loneliness.”

He moved his chair back a little, scraping it along the shiny wooden floor. “How dare you..” he felt his voice get higher.

“You are defensive when someone reads you correct. It's a survival mechanism. You've let your guard down before. Twice and you've ended up hurt. You won't open up to anyone now but hope they will help you in your crusade for justice. Don't you see what a conundrum that it?”

He was shocked. He felt blush colour his cheeks. She was right, everything she said had hit home. Fuck. 

She leant towards him. “For one weekend, let's conduct an experiment..”

“I'm not a lab rat Dr Hanson!”

“Call me Emily, please.” She laid a hand on his forearm. He could feel the heat from her palm travelling through his checkered wool blazer. “Ok, a dual session where we try to coach each other, my fear of flying and your insecurities.”

He pursed his lips, “What's in this for you? Getting off from embarrassing me in front of the world hmm? Another peer-reviewed article in the journals?”

Emily shook her head. “You offered to help me, now I want to help you.”

She looked sincere. Should he take this chance and get the reassurement she seemed to be offering?

She held out her hand and stood up, “Shall we retire and start our first session?” 

“What about the Annual Meeting?” He gestured to the hall and the sitting guests around them.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Fuck 'em.”

He cackled in delight at her answer. He took her hand, which felt soft in his.

Oh yes, this could be very interesting.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay in uploading the new chapter! It will be a while before the next one is up but I'll try my best. Hope you all enjoy reading :)

Frederick lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He fidgeted under the sheets, trying to get comfortable but his mind won't let him. He kept thinking back to Emily. On their way out of the hall, they bumped into his friend Edward and he insisted on them returning with him to the table so he could discuss research proposals with them. Well, with her. Edward wasn't fussed whether Frederick joined them or not. It was after midnight when Emily made her excuses to retire to bed. Frederick waited five minutes before exiting too, hoping to catch up with her. He found her waiting at the elevator.

What was that all about, he pondered. Was this 'counselling weekend' just a rouse and she secretly liked him? Rubbish Fred, he dismissed the thought, who could like you with all your scars and demons. He shuffled onto his side and dug his head into the pillow. Red numbers on the clock broadcast the time into the dark room – 2.35am. He groaned at his futile attempts to get to sleep. He rolled onto his back again. He smirked as he blamed it on Emily kissing him goodnight in the elevator. She yawned as they began the ascent to the hotel suite floors and sleepily suggested to Frederick that they begin their sessions tomorrow. He reluctantly agreed, the feelings of suspicion already rising in him. Was she playing him? Was there a target marked in his forehead saying 'easy prey'? These thoughts froze when she leant in and kissed him on the cheek before getting off at her floor. Well, more of a peck truthfully, he corrected himself. But it was his wounded cheek, the one part of his body that was completely numb to all touch and sensation. She wouldn't have known that of course. But his heart sunk slightly when he realised the first affectionate human contact he had had for years was in a place he could never feel it. 

“Damn Hannibal!!”, he shouted aloud, the bed shaking in its frame as he gripped the mattress in anger. “Ruining and mocking me again, you bastard!”

He made a haste decision and grabbed the phone off the bedside table. It rang twice before it picked up.

“Reception.”

“Put me through to Dr Emily Hanson's room please.”

“Sir are you aware of the time? The guest might be sleeping and you could disturb-”

“I am very well aware of the time, I am trained as a doctor and have a PhD in Psychiatry so am capable of reading the obscene red numbers on this so called modern clock you have so generously planted on my locker here. She's expecting my call, now ring her please.”

A stunted pause on he other end. Good, smirked Frederick. Why couldn't people just cooperate in the first place, he wouldn't need to get so snappy.

“The phone is ringing now sir, have a nice night.” 

Asshole. He twiddled his fingers through the curly cord as he listened to the rings of the phone. He panicked for a minute that she wouldn't answer. Maybe she had snuck back downstairs when she had left him in the lift. Maybe she regretted her offering of help and wanted to lose him-

“Hello?” A sleepy Emily answered. Frederick raised his eyebrow, wondering if she had taken more of those pills she had on the plane.

“Dr Hanson?”

“Yes?” Now she sounded concerned.

“Its Dr Chilton here.”

Silence. He thought the phone had cut out and was about to rering reception to tell them of their dire service when he heard her voice again.

“Frederick do you know the time?”

He smiled smugly to himself. “Funny enough, you're not the first person to ask me that tonight.”

He heard a thud, then a groan. Emily returned to the phone, sounding half conscious. “Fred, is there something you need?”

His brain starting running like clockwork. Should he play along and get her to come over, just so he could see her? He cleared his throat nervously and changed the pitch of his voice.

“Ye-ss, emm..this is em rather embarrassing but I had a panic attack..” Lay it on thick Frederick, he advised himself, as he added a few sniffles for effect. “Could you...I mean I know we agreed tomorrow...but tonight, could you....come by?”

Another period of silence elapsed. He felt his face turn red with the increasing prospect she could say no and leave him too embarassed to ever leave this room. He heard some rustlings and another thud.

“What's your room number?”

Frederick sat up quickly. She was actually coming over! He scanned down his body, thank God he decided to pack his expensive red and black checked pyjamas. 

“410. Thank you.” He whispered back.

“Give me 15 minutes ok Frederick.” She hung up.

He shot out of bed and gave his room a quick clean, removing the clothes he had worn today from the lounge chair and stuffing them in his wardrobe. He had just finished hiding all of his cosmetic makeup in his soapbag when three knocks sounded on the door. He checked his hair quickly while passing the mirror and pulled up on a robe before anwering it. 

Frederick almost felt bad for dragging her over to his room. She looked so tired. Her eyes were puffy and she had typical bedhair. He couldn't resist glancing his eyes down at her pink silk pyjamas, and even more so when she walked past him inside and his sight became glued to her perky backside. Luckily he was able to tear himself away from looking before she caught him. He became confused when Emily didn't stop at the sitting area.

“Where are you going?” he enquired, shocked when she seemed to be heading for the bedroom.

“Bed” she moaned, causing him to skip behind in order to catch up with her. He stood gobsmacked as she crept under his covers and made herself comfortable in his bed. 

“Tell me about your panic attack” her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. “God I think your bed is comfier than mine.”

“Do you always get into the beds of your clients?”

She looked up at him and held up three fingers. “One, you're not a client.” She pressed down one finger, leaving two. “Two, this is an extraordinary and almost certainty a rare occasion.” One slim finger remained in the air. “One, I'm exhausted. Now sit and tell me what happened.”

Frederick decided to give in and pulled one of the chairs from the living area to beside the bed. He sat and settled his hands on his thighs, wiping his sweating hands on his pyjama legs. 

“I em..had a nightmare.”

“Ok. What did you experience in this nightmare?”

He rehashed one of his most recent ones, where he was trapped by unseen walls and Hannibal was taunting him on the other side. A cloaked figure stood behind Hannibal, his face hidden by a long hood. Suddenly the invisible barrier would break so the two could step towards Frederick, who could only stand defenseless. The cloaked individual flicked out a tongue at him, like a reptile. He remembered the dream flashfowarded to a scenario where he would strapped to a wheelchair and set alight by the cloaked person. It was always at this point that Frederick would wake up, his sheets cold and damp under him. 

He watched Emily's face think as he waited for her opinion. “Well?”

“Who do you think is under the cloak and hood?”

Frederick shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know...”

“Could it be someone from one of your current or previous cases?”

He mulled it over, “I've been asked for my evaluation of the 'tooth fairy'. Have you heard of such a person?”

She raised herself up and leaned on her elbows, resting her head on her hands. “I have.”

Frederick couldn't resist the opportunity to show off a little. “The FBI ask for my help on solving these kind of complex cases..”

“Do you think this is your subconscious warning you?”

“About what?” He raised an eyebrow.

“That's for you to determine. Whether its a message to step back because you might be in danger or you secretly suspect Hannibal being in cohoots with the 'fairy'..”

He thought about this. The faces of Will Graham, Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford crossed his mind momentarily. She let out a muffled yawn, “What else is bothering you?”

He felt bad for her being here so tired. He stood up and shook his head. “Nothing.”

She cocked her head, not believing him.

“We'll discuss it tomorrow when we're more rested.”

She nodded but instead of getting up, she lay back on one of the pillows and wrapped the duvet around her. He walked moved slightly to see her face and was amazed to find her eyes were closed! 

Frederick cleared his throat loudly on purpose. She opened an eye to see him pouting at the edge of the bed. She shuffled back from the centre of the bed.

“Have you enough room?”

“Have I enough room, you cheeky woman, this is my bed!!”

“You asked me down there. Are you really going to send me up three floors in the middle of the night on my own?” She stared up at him.

He ground his teeth, upsetting the plate in his face. He stomped the floor a little with his foot and moaned, “Fine.”

He went to grab the extra blankets from the closet to lie on the couch, feeling the pain already from what would be a bad night's sleep. He turned around at her calling him.

“We can share the bed Frederick.”

He felt his face turn red. He struggled to form a sentence. “I..don't think that's appropriate..”

“I trust you Fred, now come on, I just want to get sleep.”

Frederick repeated over what Emily had said. “What do you mean you trust me?”

“Sorry?”

He strode towards her, “Are you saying I'm just a fumbling impotent man that I couldn't possibly make a move on you so you trust me to sleep in the same bed as you or-”

She sat up and interrupted him. “I trust you because you are a good, decent, respectful man. Full stop. Now trust me so you can believe it and stop reading second meanings into every compliment someone gives you.” She pointed to the empty side beside her. “Now are you getting in or not?”

He rolled his eyes and lay on the edge of the mattress just to spite her. Maybe she was just using reverse psychology on him, he told himself. 

“I'm not using reverse psychology by the way.”

He turned his head to look at her, horrified for a second at the thought she could read his mind.

“No I can't read your mind either.” She laughed at his furrowed expression. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, listening to her soft sighs beside him. He reminded himself to turn on his side during the night so he wouldn't wake up with an erection and cause the duvet to tent. He would be mortified if that happened. 

Frederick woke the next morning feeling refreshed. Maybe it was telling Emily about his unsettling dream. Or perhaps it was due to the fact Frederick was reminded of how nice it was to have someone next to you in bed. Their warmth, their sleepy moans. He felt the desire to hold her when she tossed under the sheets or run his fingers along her arm that was flung to his side of the mattress. He studied her face, crushed against the pillows. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her bottom lip stuck out as she breathed deeply. She looked absolutely beautiful.

As if on cue, she stirred just a little and rubbed her nose. Frightened that his makeup might have been smudged during the night, he checked himself in a compact mirror on the bedside locker. He would normally remove it before bed. But last night wasn't an ordinary night. She stretched her legs, accidentally hitting against his knees.

“Sorry” she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly and turning her head towards him. Frederick held his breath as he took in her messy hair splayed out on the pillow. What he would give to wake up every morning next to her like that. And hopefully be the cause of her messy hair he thought optimistically.

“You look very pensive Frederick, I hope I didn't put you out last night.”

Frederick swallowed awkwardly as he tried to compose himself. “No, it was a pleasure.”

Emily smiled as he blushed at his embarrassing answer. She kissed his cheek, the injured one again, and leapt up from the bed. “I'll see you at breakfast, I'm going to take a shower.” She headed towards the door, making Frederick sit up promptly.

“You can shower here, there are plenty of towels. I can order breakfast from the room service..”

He hoped he wasn't coming across desperate. The first person to voluntarily spend time with him in years and he was now afraid they would leave him again.

“But all my clothes are upstairs, I'd be sitting here in a wet towel while eating.”

He felt a twinge in his pants at that image. He cleared his throat and struggled to form sentences,

“You could, em borrow my dressing gown..”

“Then I'd be naked in your gown” she winked.

He felt himself fully hard now and pushed the covers around his lap, hoping to hide himself from Emily. She must have noticed his discomfort because she waved at him as she turned the doorknob.

“See you at breakfast in half an hour ok?” She smiled and closed the door behind her. The room was then quiet. Frederick lay back on the top of the bed, the sheets still warm from Emily's sleeping body. He was alone. 

Again.

 

Frederick entered the hotel dining room downstairs and eyed up the breakfast buffet. There were cereals, doughnuts, pastries and cooked food. He sighed at the sight of the kept-warm watery scrambled eggs and fried tomatoes, the only hot items that he was able to eat. He scooped a plateful and headed for an empty table, nodding at colleagues as he walked past. He scanned the room briefly for Emily but she wasn't around. Probably ran at the first chance, he mumbled under his breath. 

“Who ran?”

Frederick spun round to find the lady on his mind standing behind him. Her hair still looked damp and she had a bowl of cereal in one hand and a mug in the other. She gestured to the seat beside him.

“Is this taken?”

“No, sit please.”

Emily smiled and placed her breakfast on the table before taking a seat. She cleared her throat and looked apologetically at him.

“I'm sorry if I was inappropriate with you earlier.”

Frederick shook his head, puzzled. “I don't...”

“When I said about me being naked in your gown.”

“No, I liked it!” His face turned 50 shades of red when he realised what he had said. Emily blushed but laughed. He stuttered as he tried to amend his wording but she interrupted him.

“I know what you mean Fred. You like the joking and the playfulness. You miss being close to someone. After what you've been through, I can imagine you find it hard to bare your soul to anyone.”

Hard to bare my body, never mind my soul Frederick thought harshly to himself.

“Did last night help to break down your walls?”

“Sorry?”

“Having someone staying non romantically in your bed requires a lot of trust and respect. I hope I wasn't too much an inconvenience.”

Frederick gulped. “No, not at all.” A pleasure actually. “We focused a lot on me, when do I get to help you?”

“After breakfast?”

He smiled at Emily stirring her cereal gently then thrashing the spoon against the surface of the milk so all the cereal was all broken up. It was almost childlike, he noted.

“Look forward to it.”

 

“Tell me about the event that precipitated the start of your anxieties.”

It was now the evening after a full afternoon wasted of Frederick and Emily talking about their profession, the people they have met and worked with and their findings from treating a rainbow of patients. They had talked in the lounge beside the reception and then Emily suggested they take a walk in the gardens around the hotel. They were now sitting on a rickety old bench watching the skies darken and the sun travelling closer and closer to the horizon.

Emily swallowed hard. She had never talked about the crash in full to anyone before. But she liked Frederick, his inquisitive manner and his gentlemanly ways. The angle of the rays from the sun was making his eyes glint as he waited for her story.

“It was a small passenger plane, carrying only maybe thirty people or more. It was a short regional flight but the weather was unpredictable.” She took a deep breath. She appreciated the hand Frederick placed on hers. This was helping him too. “The experts said after that the plane was hit by lightening which caused the pilot to lose communication with air control. The plane dived straight into the side of a low mountain.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “I remember the sensation of the plane changing direction and being thrown forward in the seat. I can still feel my parents' arms around me to shelter me from the impact of the hit. I was in the middle, my brother was on the outside so he only had one set of arms around him.”

Frederick squeezed her hand when her lip starting quivering and her knees began shaking. “I remember...men in high-vis jackets picking me up from the rubble and being taken away. And being told my family was gone.”

She broke down, crying into her hands as Frederick sat beside her, unsure how to comfort her. He couldn't think of words that could possibly make her feel better so he awkwardly wrapped his arm around her and stroked her back softly. Her cries became weaker until they eventually were just sniffles and whimpers.

“Thank you.”

“Do you want to take a break and resume later?” 

She nodded and wiped her eyes. She snorted when Frederick produced his handkerchief. 

“Comfort crying women often Frederick?” Emily joked.

He leaned in a little. “Just the pretty ones.”

She laughed into his hanky and glanced towards him. He was so handsome when he smiled. 

“I think I'd like to go to bed now, if that's ok.”

“Of course.” Frederick held her hand to guide her up from the seat and they walked back into the hotel. He bit his lip when she linked her arm into his. It was when they were in the elevator that they spoke again.

“We didn't get to talk about you Frederick.”

“I know, I should be insulted.” he smirked.

Emily stood closer. “Don't hesitate to call me if your nightmare plagues you during the night.”

Frederick's shoulders sunk slightly at the thought of sleeping alone. One night with Emily by his side and now he never wanted to be alone again. 

He decided to take a chance. “Maybe..you could..stay with me just in case it comes back and you're there beside me.” He held his breath, unable to read Emily's expression.

The elevator pinged at her floor but she stayed still. “Ok.”

Frederick let out his breath with relief. He guessed she was worried he would become attached to her and that would be detrimental to him if she wasn't around in the future. But he didn't care. He deserved a moment of attention and selfishness. He would deal with the consequences later.

He let her into his room and watched as Emily set down her bag on the couch. 

“Could I borrow a shirt to sleep in?”

“Of course!” Frederick leapt to the wardrobe and pulled out the top of his spare pyjamas. Another pair of expensive red and black checkered pyjamas but with gold buttons. Emily smiled and went to the bathroom to change. 

Frederick changed quickly before she would reemerge and checked his makeup in the mirror. He nearly didn't notice Emily reappearing, her slim pale legs on display under his shirt. He couldn't help staring as she blushed and pulled the shirt down further.

“It's a little shorter than I had anticipated.”

She looked back at Frederick, who still hadn't said anything since he had seen her. 

“Stop staring Fred!”

He started apologising profusely. She grinned and waved at him. “I'm messing Fred. You can stare all you want, does wonder for my ego.” Emily winked at him before getting under the sheets. 

Frederick strolled over to the bed and followed suit. He lay facing her and studied her face, her eyes, her lips. 

“Goodnight Frederick.” Emily was so close he could feel her breath against his lips.

“Goodnight Emily.” He braced himself as she scooted over and kissed his cheek. His injured one.

“Was that too much?” she asked when he frowned.

“No.” he sighed. “That side of my face is numb. I can't feel anything there.”

“I understand.” 

Frederick stared into her eyes. She did understand him. He couldn't move as she came even closer again and held his chin. She puckered up her lips and kissed him. Her lips held his bottom lip gently as he reciprocated. He summoned up all his courage to deepen it and was encouraged when she released a tiny moan. He placed a hand on her waist under the sheets and became lost in her delicate touches, her sweet lips and tongue. She pulled back, flushed and breathless.

“Does that make up for it Frederick?” Emily's voice was low and sultry.

He nodded a little too eagerly but for once, didn't feel ashamed. Why should he, he thought, he was worthy of love and affection just like anyone else. He watched as Emily rested her head on his pillow and watched him watch her. They broke into smiles every time their eyes met. She was the first to drift off to sleep, followed shortly by Frederick.

And for the first night in a long time, his sleep was void of nightmares.


	3. Sunday

Frederick woke first on Sunday morning. He stretched his limbs as he listened to the light snores of Emily, who lay sleeping beside him. She was on her side facing him, her eyelids fluttering with the occasional mumbles. He reached out to lightly stroke her arm until she started stirring.

“Mmmm....Fred....”

He smiled as she groaned and rubbed her nose. 

“Good morning.” he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

Emily rolled onto her back and threw her arms back, arching her spine. Frederick's eyes followed the curve of her breasts, down past her stomach to her lace knickers that peeked out from under her shirt. Well, his shirt. She collapsed back onto the mattress and turned towards him.

“Morning.”

Frederick ran the back of his fingers along her cheek before daring to lean over her for a kiss. Emily brushed her lips gently against his and welcomed his tongue in her mouth with her own. She pulled him down closer until he was almost lying on top of her. He felt himself starting to respond and pulled away instantly with a red face. 

“I'm flattered Frederick” she grinned.

He sat back and chewed his lip. This was the moment he had been waiting for for too long. Here was a beautiful woman lying in front of him, who seemed to understand him like no one before. She had kissed him three times now and welcomed his touches this morning. And now he was sitting in front of her with an erection and she still hadn't chased him away.

Emily noticed his nervousness and sat up to face him. “If this is too fast, that's ok.”

Frederick tentatively placed his hands on her hips and felt her warm soft skin. “I want this.” he whispered longingly. “But not if this is some kind of 'treatment' that you think would help my insecurities.”

“In the long run, it would rather discourage you than actually help.”

“Yes.” Frederick searched her eyes, hoping to see what she was thinking. Emily held his face in her hands and pecked his lips so softly until he was almost purring.

“I wouldn't do that to you Frederick. I like you. Whatever happens will be only what you want and what you are comfortable with.”

His fingers dug into her hips. “Take off my shirt.”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You want to dominat-ah!” 

He pinched her and repeated lowly. “I want to see you.”

She held his gaze as she unbuttoned the shirt slowly. Frederick traced a finger down the centre of her chest and pulled back the edges of the shirt to reveal her breasts. He squeezed them cautiously in his palms, listening to Emily's sighs and removed the shirt from her shoulder and arms. She shuffled towards him to sit in his lap and ran her hands through his soft hair. She kissed down his face as he grabbed her hips to rub against his groin, making them both groan. Emily continued to move slowly as he snuck his hand inside her knickers and was encouraged when he found she was wet. Her breaths hit against his neck as he rubbed circles around her clit and inserted two fingers inside, making her gasp and her back curl.

“Emily..” he sucked on her bottom lip as she came around his fingers and her body relaxed against his chest. He watched her pupils dilate and her cheeks flare as she struggled to catch her breath again. Frederick felt his ego grow and he became daring. He caught one of her hands and pushed it down his boxers, seeing her eyes widen in surprise. 

“Fred, you move fast.” 

He mumbled in her ear, “Wait until I'm inside you..”

She blushed as he started to move her hand up and down his length. She increased her speed until he was almost babbling with desire to come. 

“Condom?” he growled in her ear.

Emily pointed her handbag next to the lounge. “Purse.”

She giggled as Frederick threw her back and leapt off the bed to snatch her purse and the golden condom inside. Searching through her bag, the last thing he expected was to find six or seven medication containers inside. Each contained a different drug, commonly described by psychiarists for patients with severe psychosis. So why did Emily have them with her now?

He had his back to her so she was puzzled as to why he had stopped all of a sudden. “Find it?”

Frederick swung round and held up one of the little orange bottles, watching her face first fall then maintain an air of pretense and calm. 

“What's this?”

Emily swallowed. “It's for my anxiety.”

“Was Seroquel your first choice for combatting anxiety?”

“It works so I take it.”

“It's a potent antipsychotic!”

She looked away as Frederick began to hold up each of the containers and read them out. “Lithium, Valium, Adderall, Clonidine, Ambien and ah, good ole Prozac. So just the garden variety of mood stabilizers, benzodiazepines, uppers and downers.” Frederick couldn't help but feel disappointed. His beautiful, dream woman seemed to be an upper class druggie.

“Who prescribed you these?” He demanded, his voice becoming loud and sharp.

“I did.” It was barely a whisper.

He took a step closer, leaving her bag and the condom behind. His erection was getting softer by the second. “You can't prescribe your own medication!”

Emily tilted her head, ready to defend herself. “I don't think you of all people can talk of ethical behaviour Frederick.”

“Excuse me?!”

“It's well discussed in certain circles about treatment your patients may or may not have received under your care at the Baltimore Mental Hospital.”

Frederick huffed. “Well, you can run back to your 'certain circles' that you seem to know all about the topics of conversations. 

“Don't say that, I hate those idiots as much as you do.”

“Even more so when word gets out that you're a pill popper” he taunted her. 

Emily pulled on her clothes and stomped angrily across the floor to Frederick, where he was still standing in his pyjamas.

“I have crippling anxiety. You are the only person I have confided in about what I have been through, I need something to help me get out of bed in the mornings..”

“Did you ever consider that the combination of those drugs may be contributing to your supposedly high levels of anxiety?”

“'Supposedly?'”

Frederick knew how to stick the knife in and twist it. He had experienced it more than enough times. “You certainly weren't hesistant to jump into my bed. Or anxious about me sticking my hand down your panties!”

Frederick felt the force of the slap across his face before he saw it coming. First the shock, then the heat and finally the sting. 

“You are an asshole Frederick. And you deserve nothing but the web of loneliness and bitterness and hate that you have spun for yourself.” 

She gathered all her belongings and stormed towards the door, with Frederick in hot pursuit.

“And you're a little bitch who thinks she knows everything and thinks she can fix everyone. Well guess what, you can't. Especially given your issues.”

Emily was half out of the doorway when she whispered back. “I never claimed to be perfect.”

He huffed, “Oh. You are certainly most not.”

She slammed the door behind her, leaving Frederick to stew in his anger. He suddenly remembered he had his speech tonight to prepare for. He couldn't help but wonder if Emily would be there.

 

Frederick spent most of the day wallowing in self-pity and misery. Emily's words hit him hard – lonely, bitter and hate. He knew he hurt her too. But he was shocked at the amount of medications she was taking. And how well she could control herself. He had suspected when she was drowsy on the plane that she was on something. But he never thought it would be drugs that were so powerful, with such opposite effects too. 

He spotted Emily in the bar before he went into the auditorium. She was drinking with a man Frederick recognised to be as a child psychiarist from New York. He felt jealously creeping up on him and never the one now to bow down in a fight thanks to Dr Gideon and Dr Hannibal, he walked confidently over to them. It was the child psychiarist who noticed his presence first. 

“Dr Chilton! Pleasure to meet you, I look foward to your talk. My name is-”

“Dr Cullo, yes yes I know who you are.” Frederick watched Emily turn slowly on her bar stool to face him.

“Dr Chilton” she greeted him sternly.

“Dr Hanson” he copied her tone. He gestured to her drink, “Do you advise your patients not to drink while on medication?”

Emily squinted her eyes. “I do.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you should ask your prescribing physician their advice also.”

They shared a angry look between them, prompting Dr Cullo to interject. “Do you two have a difference of opinion about something? Maybe I can cast a new light on it..”

“Maybe you can.” Frederick reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out Emily's bra that she had left behind this morning. He smirked as her face blushed with utter embarassment. He dangled it in front of her face and let it drop onto the bar counter.

“You forgot this. I thought you might need it for your 'client' here.” He nodded towards Dr Cullo before spinning on his heel. As he sauntered away, his self-satisified grin disappeared into a frown. The mortified expression of Emily was stuck in his mind and he knew his friendship or chances or whatever relationship he had with her was over. 

In his seat, Frederick read over his speech while sipping his scotch. Dutch courage as it were. He looked out at his audience – stuffy men and women in bad suits with wine glasses. He fixed his tie before downing the end of his drink and walking onto the stage after his introduction. Inadequate one, if he was being honest. There was only a hushed silence and the odd cough from the audience when he fixed the microphone and shuffled his speech cards on the podium. This was his moment – with or without Emily, he was going to show these bastards that Dr Frederick Chilton was back with a vengence. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am sure most of you are here out of some sort of morbid curiosity to see what disfigurement I would arrive with this year.”

A quiet laughter arose from the audience.

“Yes I may have one more scar tonight than this time last year, but I have wined, dined and stared into the eyes of evil and lived. Twice. Not many of you would be able to add that to your list of repertoires.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for someone to challenge him. No one squealed or even breathed as he waited.

No. Tonight, he had the upper hand in the room. And he was loving it.

“I have been mocked, laughed at, ridiculed and my credentials questioned. And I'm sure most of you believe that my latest book, in bookstores now, 'Hannibal the Cannibal' is another money making expedition. But what I have experienced is the gold film and tv craves for. And now I have been asked to be a consultant on a new case from the FBI. The 'tooth fairy'.”

Frederick could feel his audience sitting on the edges of their seats with anticipation. Never in his life had he captured the attention of so many people for his words instead of his mishaps with serial killers. By the end of his speech, the audience was standing and applauding. Frederick's chest puffed out with pride as he looked from left to right to see hands clapping and smiles across the room. He gave a wave as he left the stage and shook hands with fellow psychiatrists as he walked through the room. They laughed with him as he reminded them of his book signing next week in Baltimore. He mingled through the crowd, finally feeling accepted and acknowledged. But Frederick missed Emily's presence, her smile, her fresh English rose scent. He hoped she'd still come to his lecture but he knew she wouldn't show after what he did to her earlier. 

Getting tired of the praises of his peers, he headed out of the hall towards the elevator. Frederick thought he'd be rejuvenated and elevated to a new level of success. Instead he felt more empty inside than ever. His time spent with Emily suddenly made him realise that one good companion was better than a thousand pathetic sycophants. The doors pinged open and he stepped inside and pressed his floor number. A few people came in also, shaking Frederick's hands when they recognised him. Before the doors closed, Emily slipped in and stood facing out, oblivious to Frederick behind her. Frederick saw her instantly and longed to reach out to touch her shoulder, stroke her arm, hold her around her waist. He could feel his heart beat like wildfire and when the doors opened on her floor, he listened to his instinct and followed her out.

Emily was only aware of him when he called out her name. She froze before picking up the pace to her room. Frederick increased his step also until he caught up with her.

“Emily” he said softly. 

She was now at her door and searching for her key. She ignored him until he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Leave me alone Frederick.” She freed herself from his touch and finally found the key at the bottom of her bag.

“I'm...sorry.” Frederick apologised for the first time since he got accepted to medical school.

“Does that make you feel better Frederick? Hm? Dr Cullo thought I was moonlighting as a prostitute thanks to your little insinuation. He insisted I follow him up to his room for a drink!”

He snorted, “There were always rumours that he was into escorts..”

“Fuck off Frederick.” She tried to close the door behind her but he managed to barge in.

“You'd think with all your medications, you'd have more control of your emotions.”

“I do not take them all at once!!! Only when I feel I need them-”

“How can you possibly know when you need them when one medication can cause the symptoms that require the treatment with another?? You as a somewhat competent medical professional should at least acknowledge that!!”

“Did you come here to insult me more Frederick?! Because, believe me I can do without. Why do you even care, you cretin-”

“Because I like you, you stupid woman!!”

They both froze, the impact of Frederick's words lingering between the two of them. Emily held his gaze before looking away. Frederick's ego plummeted immediately when he guessed she wouldn't be reciprocating any feelings. He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest, trying to hold himself together until he got out of the room at least.

“Fred, wait” Emily asked as he turned round to open the door to make his exit.

“It's ok.” Frederick sniffled, trying to keep his voice steady. Who could imagine that he could defend himself in front of thousands of peers yet a pause from Emily could make him fall apart.

His hand had just touched the door handle when her hand gripped his shoulder. She spun him back and before he could question her, she planted her lips on his, both of her hands on his cheeks. He sighed when her tongue traced his bottom lip before entering his mouth. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and pressed her chest into his, feeling his breathing increase with every passing second. 

“I..don't..understand..” Frederick gasped between kisses, finding it extremely hard not to rub his erection against her encouraging hips. 

“Shut up.” Emily proceeded to unbutton his shirt to reveal his undershirt, and then unbuckled his belt and pushed down his dress pants.

“You were in charge this morning” she raised an eyebrow, “now it's my turn.”

Frederick felt heat rising in his cheeks and spreading down his neck, all the way to his groin. Even if her feelings towards him were unclear, he had little doubt that he would enjoy this night.


	4. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter up at last, sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy, I went for the happy, fluffy ending - there's only so much sadness Frederick can take!

Monday AM

The next few minutes were rushed and hectic. Emily pushed Frederick back onto the bed and kneeled over him, pulling off her dress and throwing her shoes onto the floor. When she leaned over Frederick, she looked crazed. Frederick suddenly felt nervous and gripped her arms to an attempt to slow her down.

“Emily..”

She clamped a hand over his mouth and smirked down at him. “I thought I told you it's my turn.”

He muffled against her palm and held her hips which were slowly grinding against his lap. Frederick summoned all his strength and flipped them over so she was under him. He ignored the dull ache in his side where one of his kidneys had been and pinned her down on the mattress. He had often seen this flip in behaviour before in patients.

“Have you taken too much of something?”

He narrowly missed another slap across the face as Emily fought under him.

“You bastard, how typical of you to assume..”

“Or is it time for another pill popping?”

Emily's face grew so red and angry that he prepared to jump away when she suddenly stopped moving. Her arms unwrapped themselves from him and cloaked her chest. He missed the touch of her hands on his sides and regretted his harsh accusations. He tentatively kissed her forehead, watching as she shut her eyes when he came near. It brought back memories of previous sexual encounters that grew awkward and uncomfortable. Frederick sat back and ran a hand through his tossled hair. He caught his breath and tried to hide his prominent erection, but it was proving too difficult given he was only in briefs and an undershirt.

Frederick was about to apologise when he saw a tear sneak out from under her eyelid and travel its way down her cheek. Emily let out a few sniffles and her chest started to shake as her lips curled into a frown. Now he really felt bad.

“Emily..” Frederick reached out to stroke her arm but she jumped, her eyes snapping open releasing a stream of salty water.

“I won't take any of your nasty comments anymore about me, especially when YOU were the one who called me in the middle of the night to help you.”

Frederick bit his lip sheepishly and watched as she sat up away from him and threw his clothes in his direction.

“You can leave now. Moment is ruined.”

“Emily..” he tried again but stopped when she cast him an ugly glare. 

“Get. Out. Frederick.”

Frederick held his head low and got dressed before walking to the door. Just before he opened the bedroom door, he turned around and puffed out his chest. He wasn't going to run from this. From her. He strode back to the bed, watching Emily's surprised and confused expression.

“I told you to leave Frederick, the door is that way-”

“Yes I know where the door is thank you, I do still have vision in one eye.” He paused and took a deep breath.

“I'm not leaving us like this-”

“There's no 'us'.”

“There could be.” He sat beside her and held her hand. “I want there to be.”

Emily sniffed. “I thought you didn't want to be with a junkie, as you so elegantly put it.”

“Oh don't get me wrong, you do need help.” Frederick caught her rolling her eyes and hid his smirk. “But I think you're fixable.”

“Fixable ha! You're such a flatterer Frederick” Emily leapt off the bed and paced the floor in front of him.

“I need to get rid of the voices, I need to silence them! I hear them when its quiet, sometimes at work, other times when I'm thinking and I just need them to stop!!” She grabbed the hair at her scalp, prompting Frederick to stand and pull her arms back to her sides again.

“What voices?” he whispered.

“The voices when the plane crashed...I heard the people around me screaming, dying after we crashed...” She broke into tears again, “My own family...I heard my mom comforting my brother and trying to wake my dad....he wouldn't...”

She hid behind her hands, her wails bouncing around the room. Frederick wrapped his arms around her and guided her head to rest on his chest. He did the best he could to comfort her, occasionally rubbing her back or swaying them ever so slightly, hoping the motion would calm her down. Frederick had to remind himself that he was trying to console a grown woman and not a baby but he couldn't remember the last time ANYONE came to cry on his shoulder. 

Eventually her cries turned to sobs and then quiet sniffles. He felt her holding on to his shirt, as if Emily was frightened to let go. He cleared his throat and whispered in her ear,

“Are you settled now?”

He felt her nod against his chest.

“Well can we sit down again, my back is started to ache. Who'd have thought that the loss of a kidney would make one seem heavier?”

Emily snorted and pulled away,her blush covering the tracks of her tears. Frederick smiled softly at her and tucked a stray piece of hair that was stuck to her cheek behind her ear. He watched as Emily cast her gaze down before speaking.

“If you want to stay..” she started fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, “I don't mind.”

She looked up at him, her eyes doey and longing. Frederick swallowed roughly and squeezed her upper arms.

“Emily, you're upset-”

She cut him off with a kiss, making him moan at the feel of her soft lips and her warm hands on his face. She forced him to walk backwards towards the bed, their mouths moving in sync as she gasped as he gently nipped her lips and sucked her tongue. She left her hands on his chest for a second before pushing him back on the mattress. Frederick lay back on his elbows and watched her strip naked in front of him.

She was absolutely beautiful – soft hips, narrow waist and perfect breasts. He gulped as she straddled his torso, feeling his erection grow hard under her grinding hips. He ran his hands all over her hot skin. Frederick became so memorised with this gorgeous being above him that he hesistated before opening his mouth.

“Are you sure you're feeling up to this Emily?”

She held her lips in a tight line and stared wide eyed down at him. “I just want to feel, Frederick. Something other than the false highs and mellow moods that I've become so accustomed to.”

That was confirmation enough for Frederick to roll her so she was lying under him. Emily lifted her ankles to his hips as she helped pull his shirt over his head. Frederick tried hard not to get flustered when her eyes travelled down to his scar that marked his stomach. He swallowed loudly in the awkward silence before her lips found his again. He moaned as her hands tangled their way into his hair and her feet pushed his briefs down his hips to his ankles, where he kicked them onto the floor.

From then it was only loud sighs when Frederick entered her in one thrust, tucking his head into her neck as he felt her walls tighten around him, his breath catching when he relished her warm wet heat. He moved cautiously at first, listening to Emily's moans as he increased his pace so his hips were slapping against hers. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her breasts moving in rhythm of his thrusts against his chest and her skin that became moist with a thin layer of sweat as they continued under the sheets. He lifted his head up and swore under his breath at the sight of Emily, her eyes closed and biting her lip, a rosy blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck. She looked up at him and pecked his lips, unable to contain the gasp that escaped when Frederick moved a little deeper into her core.

“Fuck” she dug her nails into the back of Frederick's neck and shoulders, that sensation building in her lower stomach now almost at its peak. She stuck her heels into his buttocks and guided Frederick's entry so that he was hitting a particularly sensitive spot. She couldn't keep still, moving her arms and legs down his back and along his sides as she felt herself start to contract. It was when Frederick locked eyes with her and stroked her cheeks that she finally came, arching her back as the warm feeling spread throughout her body, making her skin feel like it was on fire.

Frederick was surprised he had lasted until this point so when he saw her come updone, he gave up whatever control he had been holding onto and let go, his hips stuttering against hers. He whispered her name against her jaw as he kissed along her ear to her chin. He felt her legs twitch at his waist before dropping onto the bed. They both came down together, Frederick in her arms as she held him tight to her. Emily alternated between delicately sucking his lower lip and caressing his face, tracing the pink circle under his eye as their bodies cooled down. Frederick shut his eyes and breathed in her scent. She was magical.

 

Hours later and Emily and Frederick lay facing each other in the bed, weaving their fingers together. They hadn't said anything yet. Frederick noticed Emily's mouth open and hesistate several times before closing again. In any other circumstance and to any other person, he would have forced them to spit out whatever the hell they had to say. But he waited for her to take her time. 

“Frederick..” she spoke softly at last.

“Yes?” he replied, clasping her hand in his before kissing the back.

Emily used her other hand to make a path down his chest, to the thin red line that she had seen for the first time only this evening. He held his breath, uncertain of where this might be leading. He prayed to whatever god was up there that she would not reject him like everyone else did. 

“Don't go after the tooth fairy.”

He blinked as he tried to comprehend what she had said. He was not expecting that.

“Pardon?”

She played with his dark chest hair aimlessly. “Don't help the FBI hunt for the   
Tooth Fairy.”

He snorted, “I've already offered my services at their request, my publisher has given me a ludacrutive deal, I've already started the book-”

She held a finger to his lips to stop him. “The nightmares, the bad experiences with Dr Gideon and Dr Hannibal..”

He raised an eyebrow, “You're implying that I attract all the misfortune to myself?”

“I'm just saying there's no such thing as coincidences.”

Frederick huffed and turned onto his back, “Quite frankly I'm offended that you think I am to blame for everything that has happened to me.”

Emily shuffled closer and rested her hand on his upper arm. “I didn't say that.”

“I know what you said” he retorted and stared up at the ceiling. He saw from the corner of his eye as she sat up on her elbow and grabbed his face so he was looking at her again. Her expression was the most serious he had ever seen it.

“If there's a remote chance that you could be in danger by involving yourself in this case, why put yourself through it. What more do you have to prove? You survived two killers. Why gamble your life with a third?”

“What else do I have? Alana Bloom had taken over my position at the Hospital, my articles in those poncy psychatritic journals have been refuted and laughed at.. If I don't have my books, what will I have??” He demanded to know.

“Me.” She responded so quietly. “I need you Frederick.”

He hoped she meant more than as just a therapist. “There are plenty of drug counsellors in Baltimore” he suggested, his heart beating fast with every second that she would confirm what he wished for them to be.

“No. I need you as my friend Frederick. My confidente..” she squeezed his arm and kissed just above his collar bone. “My partner.”

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to, but years of rejection told him to cautious.

“We've only known each other for three days, how could you possibly know that we should be partners?”

It was cutting and harsh but he had to say it. One bitten, forever shy. Her face fell slightly but she only sat straighter

“Have you ever met someone who cared about you so much that you risked them hating you just so you could tell them that they needed to change? That the path they are on will see them get hurt and you can't bear to let them happen?”

Frederick nodded. Of course he knew. He had warned her of her unhealthy and possibly life threatening abuse of presciption medications. She had kicked him out but he turned round and came straight back. And now she had advised to him to stay clear of the Tooth Fairy.

“If we stick together, we'll be invincible. Isn't that better than some crummy old book deal?”

“I'll have you know, it was a lot of money they were offering me.” Frederick smirked.

Emily smiled and leant for a kiss, making him turn on his side towards her again as he held her in his arms. It was just them, skin to skin, completely exposed yet thought no less of each other. 

“I really like you Frederick, I don't want a world without you.” She paused and admired Frederick's glossy green eyes. “Plus, you're amazing between the sheets.”

She giggled as he blushed before he playfully slapped her ass and pinched her waist.

“Well there's more where that came from..” he teased her, his hand travelling down her front and between her legs, making her sigh loudly. He watched her throw back her head and start to pant.

“I love you Emily.”

Her eyes widened and he stalled his hand, mentally kicking himself for being too foward too soon. He started blabbering about how he hoped he hadn't messed things up, could they still be together, that he was trying to get her in the mood when she clabbered a hand across his mouth.

“Love after 3 days eh? Well, I thought I was the only one.”

Her words sunk into Frederick slowly before she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. They spent the rest of the night rolling under the covers - touching, feeling, loving each and every part of each other. The only sounds were the occasional giggles, laughs, naughty words or moans of pleasure between them. By the time they woke up in the morning, they had missed their flights home to Baltimore.

Neither of them booked a replacement ticket.


End file.
